I Dare You to Tell Me repost
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: The BAU travels to Ohio for their newest case, only to learn that this case will hit close to their hearts and everyone will forever be changed. Glee/CM Em/JJ, Santana/Brit, Quinn/Rachel, Em/Santana friendship. Reposted from the crossover pages.


Emily laughs as JJ jokes about never getting a normal town name when they go to Ohio.

"First Lower Cannon, now this?"

"Liam, like the seed?" Emily asks and Rossi looks at her.

"You really don't eat your veggies do you?"

"Only when JJ makes me." Emily smiles.

"Which is never." JJ says making everyone laugh.

"Alright so it's a high profile case now, why?" Hotch said trying to focus the team.

"Sorry Hotch, well it's a long running case, and three star football players died."

x-x-x

"Santana." Brittany yells down the hall to her best friend Santana, who turns around and smiles at the taller girl.

"Hey Brit." She takes the offered hand.

"Glee is today!" She grins from ear to ear, she knows how much Glee makes Santana happy even if she refuses to show it.

"Sure is." Santana smiles again. Glee was their only class where it was okay to be themselves, this meant they never got looks when one of them ended up in the others lap, or other signs of love.

"Guys hurry up!" Rachel yells down the hall at them.

"Go away man hands." Santana growls making Brittany laugh. When Brittany just starts to walk faster Santana smiles and matches pace.

"Alright thank you for joining us you two."

"Shut up Berry…" Santana warns.

"As most of you know we have almost lost a senior every year for seven years running."

"Please don't tell me we are already planning to be at a funeral for someone who isn't even dead yet." Quinn whined and Santana pities her, she remembers last year when they buried her cousin, Quinn looked like death.

"Well yes…"

"God Berry you really do suck." Santana snarls again at the Jewish girl Brittany wraps her arms around Santana to hold her still.

"Santana be nice," Mr. Shue walks in and set his bag down on the piano. Santana snuggles into Brittany as he starts to talk, she really didn't care what he had to say, with a quick look over at Quinn she reaches out and grabs the girl's hand. Quinn looks at their joined hands and then at Santana and smiles at the darker girl, Santana just smiles back.

x-x-x

Emily looks around the halls at the school with JJ at her side. JJ takes her hand and smiles, she knows how much Emily hates cases with kids but for once they may not have to look at a dead body.

"Ready to go talk to some of these kids?" JJ asks and Emily nods. "Alright well the first girl is down this way." JJ tugs at Emily's hand and leads the way to the Glee room. When they reach the room JJ looks over at Emily one last time.

"Honey, really we will save these kids." JJ doesn't want to laugh at Emily but it's becoming hard with how pale the burnet is.

"It's not that… It's… Some of these kids… No all of these kids can read us like books and smell fear."

"Emily, you carry a gun." JJ reminds the older woman and Emily sighs.

"Right." She smiles and pats the gun at her side. "Sorry I forgot about you down there." JJ rolls her eyes and opens the door. Nudging Emily inside they stop and watch as a group of girls and a boy dance and sing to Bad Romance. Emily can see JJ smile and can't help but smile herself. She leans down and whispers into JJ's ear.

"The two blondes look like you."

"You think every blonde looks like me." JJ states back.

"No, I was going to point out the differences like you'd never where that much pink, but I wouldn't put the eye lashes past you, and the girl with the… lobster? On her head she's much too… not you to be you." Emily says and JJ chuckles.

"Trying to score brownie points Em?"

"Maybe." Emily watches again and her jaw drops when the Latin gets up to sing. "Hot damn."

"Emily the pedophile, my girlfriend." JJ mutters to herself. When the song is over JJ takes Emily's hand and they make their way down to the class.

x-x-x

"Don't look now but we got company." Santana whispers to the group as their posed for the end.

"Rachel… bathroom." Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and the two run to the bathroom leaving a pink eyelash behind.

"Guys that was amazing… um Quinn?" Mr. Shue steps up on stage.

"She twisted wrong and the baby didn't like it, I think it bit her." Brittany said and Mr. Shue just nods.

"Excuse me." JJ steps up into the light Emily still right behind her.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He smiles at the two women.

"I'm agent Jareau and this is…" JJ nudges Emily. "Em," she hisses at her girlfriend. "Agent Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss looks like a pussy." Santana smirks as she sits next to Puck, she pulls Brittany down on top of her.

"A fine pussy…" Puck says and earns a slap from Mike.

"That is no way to speak of a woman."

"Oh my god he can speak!" They gasp and Mike glares at them.

"You could let us borrow Quinn Fabery?" JJ said clearly.

"Oh she's hot." Brittany smiles.

"Um…Quinn just ran to the bathroom real quick, may I ask why though?"

"We're FBI agents looking into a case that involved her cousin last year." Emily finally steps forward.

"Right now isn't a really good time." Santana says from under Brittany.

"Oh and why's that?" Emily turns her dark piercing eyes on the girl.

"Because she is puking into a toilet because stupid shit to my right knocked her up."

"Can you guys answer questions about her cousin?"

"Yeah." Finn nods and so does Santana. "We knew her real well."

"Good kid, sucks about the tree." Puck mutters, he was really affected by the death of his friend.

"Hey Quinn you ok?" Brittany looks up at Quinn as her and Rachel come back in.

"Better." Quinn smiles at her then takes a seat next to Santana and her. "Whose the chicks in the suits?"

"FBI." Santana whispers back.

"Great, what for?"

"You."

"What?" Quinn gasps and feels the need to puke again. Rachel grabs her hand and shakes her head.

"Don't run, don't feel sick, you don't even know what they want yet." Quinn nods and stands up shakily.

"I'm Quinn…" Santana stands up next to her holding her up. JJ turns to her and smiles, walking over to her.

"Hi Quinn, I'm Jennifer Jareau and that over there is Emily Prentiss we would like to ask you a few questions." Quinn nods and JJ can feel the other three girls glare at her. "Do you want to stay here or move into a more private area?"

"Here please." JJ smiles again and waves Emily over. "Is this about my cousin?" Quinn looked up at JJ with tears in her eyes, JJ's smile disappears.

"Yes Quinn it is." Emily stands next to JJ and looks the other girls over.

"Guys, why don't we let them be and go to the auditorium?" Mr. Shue offers and the boys jump up but all the girls sit still.

"Um, we'd like to stay with her if you don't mind." Rachel asks and Santana scoffs.

"No, we are staying with her, take the guys and run along." Emily looks at the Latino and grins, for such a young girl she knows what she wants.

"Alright guys lets get a move on it then." Before he even finished the guys were gone.

"Why don't you sit back down?" Emily states more than asks. Quinn immediately sits down her hand clasped in Rachel's.

"Santana, why are they asking about a dead girl?" Brittany asks leaning into the smaller girl, Santana wraps her arms around her.

"I'm not sure Brit, but I'm sure there's a good reason."

"There is, how well did you all know Sarah Fabery?" Emily asks looking at the younger girls.

"I knew her well, so did Brit." Santana said for Brittany as she tucked her head into Santana's neck.

"I didn't know her personally." Rachel says, "We didn't really get along, none of Quinn's family really talks to me." Quinn looks at her with a sad smile.

"We didn't know her." Tina says referring to her and Mercedes.

"Ok, so it's about half and half." JJ smiles at Quinn again. "How well did you know your cousin?"

"We were best friends growing up… then she found out I was with Rachel about 6 months before she died, we didn't speak since then. The last thing she said to me was she wouldn't tell but she couldn't look at a sinner." Quinn had tears pricking the back of her eyes, Brittany grabs her other hand.

"Sarah stopped talking to us too when she found out about Santana and I… She said we'd be perfect together in hell."

"That's right and who punched her three days later?"

"You did." Brittany grins at Santana.

"I remember that, Sarah called you…"

"Shut up Quinn." Santana growls at Quinn.

"Actually, we need to hear it." JJ says putting her hand on Santana's knee.

"She called us whores, and got…"

"She told Santana's mother." Brittany looks at Santana hugging her closely. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Santana kisses her forehead.

"Anything else you can tell us about her?"

"Besides the fact she was perfect like Quinn here up till her death, nope."

"Yeah, there is one thing, the night she died she was out at a party, the tox screen came back negative, but they ruled her crash as a D.U.I." Quinn sighs, "My aunt found a letter addressed to me, she planned on leaving Liam because she was going to break up with her boyfriend the captain of the football team."

"He was suppose to be there that night with her." Santana remembers the night quite well. "But I called her, I was just a freshmen but I couldn't think of anyone else to call she didn't need to even answer me, I had fought with my mother again and wanted to know why Sarah thought she had the right to tell my mom. She answered crying, I told her that she could always come to my place, but she said she had to leave." Emily's phone rang and she stood up to answer.

"Prentiss." Santana watches her carefully, "Yeah, we heard the same thing. Finn?"

"What about him?" Quinn stands up and glares at Emily.

"Got to go Morgan." Emily hangs up and turns to Quinn. "He matches victimology."

"Victim what?" Quinn asks confused.

"He could be the next victim." JJ watches as Quinn turns green. "Guys where's the nearest bathroom?" JJ asks and Rachel immediately jumps up to take Quinn.

"How far along is she?"

"She found out in November." Tina smiles.

"And Finn's the dad?" Emily looks at them.

"No, Puck." Santana laughs. "Lets just say Quinn was in a funk after Sarah's death, and broke up with Rachel only to run back to her when she got knocked up."

"San be nice."

"Ok, sorry." Mercedes chuckles at Santana's inability to say no to Brittany. Santana glares at her.

"How can we stop him from getting hurt?" Quinn asks walking back in the room.

"There is a few things that link our vics. First they were all on or connected to the football team, then were all out at a party the night of their death, third there is a four hour time period from when they leave the party to when their time of death is placed."

"With the exception of Kris. He was found 10 hours after he left the party, and pronounced dead when they arrived at the hospital."

"Kris was his first." Emily states and the girls nod.

"You need to speak with Puck. He knew Kris."

"Where can we find puck?" Emily asks looking between the girls. "And stay safe out there. Keep each others backs." Emily stands and helps JJ up.

"Hey Emily!" Santana shouts at the women. "What happens when someone else dies?"

"We are here to stop that."

"No, what happens when someone else dies. Are you just going to forget about them and move on, they just another body to you?"

"Every person means something else to us. We don't really try to forget the deaths we see."

"Who's going to pay for my funeral if it's me?" Quinn looks worried between her friends.

"I…" Emily looks at JJ.

"We wont let you die Quinn. I promise." JJ says and Emily's worried they might not be able to do anything.

"Quinn, come on we should get you home." Rachel looks at the two women. "If you don't mind you can find her at this address." Rachel hands Emily a card with her fathers' names on it.

"Santana I wanna go too." Brittany whimpers and Santana smiles.

"Alright lets go." She helps the taller girl up then looks at JJ. "Catch this ass hole, our town has lost too many of us already."

"Santana I wont let you die." Brittany grins and Santana chuckles.

"Girls, he's only killed one girl, and we think it wasn't his plan." Emily states.

"You talk like you know his exact plan, well if he wasn't going to kill girls why is my cousin dead?"

"Wait, the time between leaving and death…" Brittany looks at the older women praying they could understand her like Santana always does.

"Yeah, what the hell is with that? Does he do something to them?" Santana picks up on Brittany's train of thought.

"He keeps them… and…" JJ wasn't sure how to put it. "Nothing sexual happened to any of them."

"Did this happen to my cousin?"

"Yes." Emily looks at Quinn and is shocked to hear what she says next.

"I want to know what happened to her, all of it. If you leave one little detail out I'll…"

"I'll kill you." Santana says, Quinn is thankful for her stepping up.

"Sit down then," JJ says and pulls two chairs up for Emily and herself. "This guy is insane, he takes his vics and." JJ stops looking toward Emily.

"He breaks a bone in their body, no one connected it till now with your cousin when he broke a bone that made no sense in the crash she was in, so we dug up the old files, he breaks the bone not just once… but, imagine putting a stick into a wood chipper…"

"What is she talking about?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Remember when we dropped your lamp? And it broke into a lot of pieces?" Brittany nods. "That's what this guy did to the people he's killed."

"Even Sarah?"

"Yes Brit, even Sarah."

"Why? That's mean."

"He's a mean person Brit, a very mean person."

"I don't like him, go talk to him San, you always make people understand."

"He's not going to understand Brit, he just won't." Santana sighs and hugs Brittany closer to her. "It's going to be ok Brit, I promise. Come on lets go home." She takes Brittany's hand and they walk out the door. Followed by Quinn and Rachel, then slowly Mercedes and Tina.

"That was weird." Emily looks at JJ.

"Santana's going to flip if something happens to Brittany."

"You really should become a profiler." Emily chuckles and JJ slaps her.

"We only need one profiler in the bedroom thank you very much."

"Hey now, that's just mean. Anyway, you know you like it when I profile our sex."

"Shut up right now Prentiss or you'll be in the dog house for a week."

x-x-x

"Santana get off me, we're suppose to meet Quinn in an hour." Santana smirks and kisses down Brittany's chest again.

"That gives us another thirty minutes." She can feel Brittany laugh then she feels her pull her hair so that she's level with her.

"I love you, you wont ever forget that right?"

"Never love, never." Santana smiles and kisses her again. "I love you too." Brittany pulls Santana down to her.

"Now get up and get ready, we can shower together." She smiles tracing the bones in Santana's face.

"What are you doing Brit?"

"Remembering your face… I don't want to ever forget it." Brittany said and Santana smiles kissing her nose.

"You wont forget, because you'll never lose me."

x-x-x

"Emily get up." JJ pulls the covers back on her sleeping lover.

"Jennifer I know I'm not suppose to be up yet, I set my alarm this time."

"Well good to know you're learning, but still get up."

"What's up?"

"I… Something's not right."

"Just go back to sleep Jay." Emily tries pulling JJ down next to her.

"Emily…" JJ rolls over and straddles Emily.

"It's a week day there is no party, the unsub wont kill tonight."

"No, Emily it's the girls, what if the unsub changes and goes after girls instead."

"He always goes after guys, we proved this."

"But he killed Sarah last time." JJ looks down at Emily, "What if he goes after girls instead now?"

"I can see it possible, but really… he's always gone after guys."

"But what if."

"Oh god, JJ I think your on to something." Emily gently tosses JJ to the side and jumps outta bed. JJ chuckled and followed Emily, the two threw the clothes that were on the ground back on before dialing Hotch and the team saying everything changed.

x-x-x

"Santana." Quinn groans from the other room. Santana rolls her eyes and walked over to where Quinn was, when she saw the blonde crying she hurried over.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Santana wraps her arms around her friend and pulls her close to her.

"That bastard killed Sarah, even though he wanted someone else. He could've let her go!"

"Quinn, you can't think like that. This guy is crazy."

"He killed her!" Quinn cries into Santana's shoulder and Santana heard a knock on the front door, she prays someone would hear it.

x-x-x

"Alright thank you Mr. Shue." Morgan hung up with the Glee teacher.

"Thanks Sue." JJ smiles and hung up with Sue Sylvester. "Alright Sue said the girls are known for hanging at a chosen house every night."

"Will said it's Rachel Berry's night, since the girls joined Glee it'll just be the Glee kids." Morgan adds.

"Alright I got the Berry's address, sent it to your phones." Garcia says from her spot at Quantico.

"Move now." Hotch orders as everyone got into a truck. Emily looks over at JJ in the car and smiles, taking her hand.

"Good job Jen."

x-x-x

Rachel's dad opens the door only to be greeted by Tina and Mercedes, he ushers them in telling them that the girls are upstairs in Rachel's room.

The two girls hurry up stairs passing Quinn's room seeing Santana coddle her. When they get to Rachel's room they don't bother asking they already know what happened. The other four girls sit in silence as they listen to Santana and Quinn talk.

x-x-x

Morgan put up three fingers, counting down, they had a team set up a perimeter around the house. Morgan, JJ and Emily would all enter the house. Morgan did a soft entry then moved in quickly followed by JJ and Emily. Morgan ran into an older gentleman.

"Shh, FBI, where are the kids?" The man pointed upstairs and Emily and JJ ran up them. Emily points to the far room and then to herself, JJ nods and took the first one. Opening the door she found Santana and Quinn lying on the ground.

"Quinn, Santana, get up we need to move you guys." JJ said startling the girls.

"What the fuck! You can't just invade her room like this!" Santana screams jumping up.

"Santana don't argue just move." JJ says grabbing the girls arm, she pulls her out of the room and got her to start down the stairs, Quinn following close behind. JJ looks over her shoulder at Emily who was just about to open the door.

Taking a deep breath Emily opened the door only to be faced with a very pissed off Rachel and a very scared Brittany. Mercedes had Brittany in an embrace and Tina had Rachel's arms in a vice like grip.

"What is going on?"

"The unsub is targeting women." Emily said to the young Jewish girl.

"Santana…" Brittany mumbles and Mercedes looks down at her.

"Hey Santana! Get up here." She yells and within seconds, Santana had replaced Mercedes, she held Brittany close to her and kisses the top of her head.

"What are you going to do? You can't protect all of us." Santana looks up at Emily.

"I don't know yet."

"Prentiss we need back up!" Morgan yells up the stairs and Emily was off, down the stairs right on Morgan's heels.

x-x-x

"Alright, so I know Quinn keeps her window open at night." Puck grins and Finn hits him. "Oh yeah sorry man, that's how I knocked her up."

"Ass!" Finn jumps on him and Mike and Matt had to pull him off.

"Guys plan, stay focused!" Mike yells making Kurt jump.

"Do you have to yell? We're in a car!" Kurt growls, Mike scoffs his sorry and then the boys talk over the plan once more.

x-x-x

"Get down!" Morgan yells at the younger male his gun pointed right at him, light blinding him.

"Ok!" Puck rose his hands and got down on the grass.

"Down!" Emily came running up next to Morgan pointing her gun at the tiny boy.

"I'm not armed! And the grass is wet…" Kurt says arms raised.

"Down now!" Emily yells again.

"Kurt? What's going on?" Brittany ran outside and stands by Kurt.

"Brittany please move back." Emily says not lowering her gun at all.

"No, Kurt couldn't hurt a fly."

"Brit, you have to let them do their jobs." Santana pleads from JJ's arms. JJ grabs her before she could rush after the blonde.

"Then ask… these are my friends."

"What we're you guys thinking?" Morgan screams at Puck lifting him up, his gun tucked away.

"Well, the girls were upset so we figured pizza, pop, wings, you know the good stuff to cheer them up."

"Where's the food then?"

"I've got it." Finn spoke up and everyone looked at him, sure enough behind him sat four pizza boxes and about a half dozen other boxes. Hotch helps Finn to his feet and looks at the kids.

"Get in the house, shut and lock the doors, Emily, JJ you're staying here. Call your parents, do not inform them of what is going on, just say you're staying at Rachel's." Hotch looks at his team and the swat members. "Tonight we are catching this guy, we have a team going to each house to pick the players and the cheer team up." He addresses everyone as he spoke but then slowly he said more to himself. "I hope we catch him…"

JJ and Emily ushers the girls and now the guys back into the house. Santana walks over to Hotch looking him right in the eye.

"That is my family in there… tell me you have your best agents on us." Hotch was shocked by the girl but smiles and nods.

"I wouldn't trust anyone more even with my own son." Hotch says and Santana looks up at him, fighting the urge to hug him.

"Thank you, sir." Hotch smiles and nods.

"Now hurry on inside, I got a killer to catch." Santana smiles and runs inside, past Emily who stood at the door.

x-x-x

"Pass the pizza?" Quinn asks and Puck smiles at her.

"Which kind? We have BBQ Chicken."

"Oh pass that!" Quinn grins, the baby loved her pizza. Puck laughs and hands over the pizza he threatened Kurt's life for, knowing Quinn loved it, since getting pregnant.

"Where's Emily?" Santana looks up at JJ, everyone became more comfortable with the two extra adults around in the few hours that they've been there.

"On the phone with our niece. She turned 3 today." JJ smiles thinking about how much the little girl loved her Aunt Emily.

"Aw how cute." Brittany smiles and leans into Santana, who laid her head on top of Brittany's.

"Whose side of the family is she from?" Quinn asks.

"She's my sister's youngest daughter." JJ said, taking the plate Kurt offered her.

"Did we order more food?" Brittany asks looking at the empty boxes.

"Morgan said it's on its way." Emily walks back into the room with Rachel's father, Tim.

"He going to escort the person?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, said not to let anyone by the windows. Oh and they got everyone accounted for."

"We have cots, and air mattresses, and you all have class in the morning, I suggest some sleep." Tim said and Mark nods.

"Yeah, I'm beat, but I'm starving still."

"How the hell? You had two whole pizzas!" Santana's jaw drops.

"San be nice."

"Sorry." Santana looks at Rachel who was curled up next to Quinn. Emily joins JJ on the back of the couch wrapping her arms around her.

"You wanna take the first shift or should I?" JJ asks trying not to yawn.

"I'll take it. You need sleep, you cracked the case remember?"

"Didn't crack it per say." JJ says and Emily chuckles kissing the top of JJ's head.

"I love you Jennifer." Emily smiles against the top of her head. "Did everyone call their parents?"

"Yeah, well, Quinn lives here now, so she didn't inform her parents…"

"Should we have a uniform outside their house?"

"We do."

"Good."

"How's Leann?"

"Good, misses her aunties." Emily smiles, holding JJ. "Come on lets get you in bed." Emily glared at the boys to clear off the couch, they scattered and Kurt went to go get blankets. JJ curls up and fell asleep quickly, Emily stuck a pillow under her head while Kurt covered her with a blanket.

"Thanks Kurt."

"No, Emily, thank you. You two are protecting our family," Kurt looks around. "Thank you so much." All the Glee members nod and Artie rolled over to Emily taking her hand in his.

"He's right, no one ever accepts us for who we are, except us."

"Yeah, I didn't even know about Artie, he was just invisible." Quinn says.

"I picked on Rachel."

"We all picked on Rachel."

"Yet, now we're a family, hell even have our own kid on the way." Puck says and Quinn glares at him.

"Your Glee team is like our BAU family. We understand." Emily looks at the kids. "Now bed, all of you." Emily watches as the kids all started up the stairs.

"You're good with them." Mark smiles, "Ever think of having your own?"

"Yeah…" Mark chuckles and walks away.

x-x-x

"Puck can you help us?" Quinn looks at Puck through tired eyes.

"What?"

"We'd like to move my bed into Rachel's room."

"Sure, Finn, M and M, help me move this bed." The boys moved the beds around in Rachel's room as Mark and Tim filled air mattresses.

"Rachel, I want you to remember the rules…" Tim says leaning against the door frame.

"Yes daddy." Rachel replies.

"Santana and Brittany, these rules count for you too." Tim looks at the girls. "No inappropriate activity." Santana smirks, and nods.

"Ok, promise."

"Good."

"I…smell food." As soon as the words left Quinn's mouth the door opens and Morgan walks in with two boxes of food.

"Someone say food?" Morgan smiles as Santana grabs the boxes and Brittany kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, sir." Brittany smiles, taking a seat next to Santana as she passes out pizza and wings.

"Is everyone alright?" Morgan asks looking at all the girls.

"Yes, though I would like to know if my parents are ok." Quinn asks.

"They are just fine."

"Mine?" Tina asks.

"Everyone's family is just fine, promise."

"I was in an accident 8 years ago, its how I lost my legs… I don't want him hurting anyone else."

"That's why we're here Artie."

"Morgan, we got company…"

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No." Tim shakes his head.

"Stay here!" Morgan yells grabbing his gun, shutting the door, he pushes Finn into the boys room and shuts the door. Going down the stairs he saw JJ standing on one side of the door with Emily a few feet away.

"Where's swat?" Morgan asks.

"This is the second time someone got through…" Emily whispers back harshly.

"The guy is on swat?"

"Shit…" JJ says as the door opened. "FBI!" JJ grabs the person and pulls them in as Emily jumps on his back.

"Woah! Stop! Stop!" The woman screamed as Emily handcuffs her and pats her down.

"Who are you and why are you here? You have ten seconds to answer." Emily growls.

"Terri, Will's wife, I'm here to talk to Quinn!"

"Why?"

"She's carrying my child."

"Puck!" Morgan yells up the stairs and Puck quickly made his way downstairs. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, Terri."

"Is she taking Quinn's baby?"

"I… Don't know."

"Quinn!" JJ yells up the stairs but Quinn was already there.

"I didn't feel well… so I was coming to get crackers… I… Haven't decided yet."

"What?" Terri screams.

"I love the idea Terri, that I'd get to see my girl, but you and Will aren't happy, I don't want her growing up in that."

"Up stairs both you now, and you, get out…" Morgan walks out with Terri and Emily could hear him yelling at the Ohio swat team, then call the FBI swat team in.

x-x-x

Twelve teenagers getting ready in the morning with only two full bath rooms and two half was extremely hard. Throw in two very aggravated FBI agents and you make everything much worse.

"Fuck you puck!" Santana screams from the bathroom and pushes the bulky male out of the room, who sat chuckling.

"Told you they'd end up fucking in there." He grins.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!" JJ yells and the boys all look down the stairs at them.

"Jennifer, it's 5 am, please tell me that you aren't going to start bitch at me for not moving my ass yet."

"Fuck you and get up now!" Puck nudged Finn as JJ walks by in only a tank top and boxers.

"Hot damn." Puck says leaning further over.

"Stay there and I'll kill you myself." Emily says to the boys who all ran back upstairs.

"Now you're up?" JJ laughs as Emily took her hand off her gun. "You're always so protective of me… it's really hot." JJ smirks straddling Emily.

"We are in someone's house…"

"We can go to the shower."

"On a case."

"Hot steamy, wet, shower."

"I really hate you… Race ya." Emily smiles at JJ who rolls her eyes. Santana walks by as Emily stands up.

"Gezz, you look like hell."

"Oh thanks." Santana glares at the older woman.

"Woah, sorry." Emily looks Santana over again. "Are you alright?" She walks over to the younger girl and wraps an arm around her.

"I'd be better if Quinn's cousin was still alive."

"You know its not your fault."

"Still, I wish I coulda done something…"

"Why did you call her that night?"

"To yell at her." Santana sighs, "My mom and I got into a huge fight, she was angry at me for dating Brittany." Emily nods knowing just what she was talking about, JJ watches the two of them from the hall. "I was so mad, but she answered the phone crying, and I just couldn't yell at her." Brittany came down the stairs and started toward Santana but JJ grabs her and held her, shaking her head.

"Come on Brit, let's go get breakfast started."

"I can't cook."

"I'll teach you." JJ smiles.

x-x-x

"How can there be no bacon?" Emily asks devastated.

"Wait! I know where it is." Quinn waddles back upstairs and into the mini fridge that Rachel's fathers had willingly bought for her, and grabs the 'bacon' pan as the family called it.

"You are my savior." Emily takes the pan and meat from the girl.

"Alright, move, move we got more food." Hotch and Morgan came in followed by Rossi and Reid, all carrying bags of food.

"Bacon only in the bacon pan, please." Mark asks of them.

"Alright." Emily and JJ smile over their shoulders.

"Ok, we got, oj, milk, coffee, and a mix of soda." Morgan pulls the items out.

"I got bread for toast, ham, bacon, sausage, and more eggs."

"English muffins, blueberry, chocolate chip, muffins." Reid smiles.

"Scones, just scones." Rossi says chuckling considering he had three bags.

"Where's the doughnuts?" Agent Marshal walks in with the rest of his swat team.

"Marshal! Good to see you man." Morgan walks over and shook hands with him.

"Morgan, long time no see. Can we join you all for breakfast?"

"We got enough food, and we have to lay out the plan." JJ smiles at him and set the first plate of eggs down. "Kids eat first though."

"Yes ma'am"

"Good."

"Alright so kids I want you to listen very carefully."

"Um… help?" Artie asks from the top of the stairs.

"Oh shit Artie, sorry Finn and I are on our way." Puck says standing up.

"Sit down puck, I'll go get him." Morgan offers.

"I'll join you." Marshal says, they both head upstairs.

"Hey Morgan."

"Hey Art."

"Hey kid, I'm agent Marshal."

"I'm Artie… and I'm really hungry." Morgan and Marshal laugh.

"Alright, Marshal wanna grab the left side and I'll take the right?" Morgan asks and Marshal nods. The men grab each side and walk down the stairs carefully with Artie.

"Down, two three." They set him down and Artie smiles rolling over to the countertop.

"Ok, everyone gather round. Emily, JJ can you hear alright?"

"Perfectly Hotch."

"Good, Ok so the plan is everyone is going to be plain clothed dressed, every kid will have an officer placed with them, I'd rattle off names but I'd rather just pass around the pages. Do not tell anyone about your officer, if anything feels off find one of us." Hotch looks around at the kids. "Will and Sue both know about this, along with Emma and Ken, and Figgins, you will all be safe at school, don't worry."

"Ok so what are we suppose to do?" Quinn asks.

"Live your life! Your kids, be happy." Hotch grins at all them.

"Oh that makes us feel better." Santana scoffs and Emily looks at her.

"Oh it should, you and I got the lucky straws."

"Oh and how's that?" Santana says not a once of anger in her voice.

"I'm covering you."

"Really? Cool." Santana tries to suppress her smile but couldn't.

"I got JJ!" Brittany jumps up and smiles.

"Mercedes." Morgan grins.

"Artie." Rossi smiled at the younger male.

"Rachel." Marshal speaks up.

"Kurt." Reid smiles.

"We're changing your clothes then." Kurt says without missing a beat, making everyone chuckle.

"Quinn." Hotch nods.

"Puck!" Garcia came running into the room. "Sorry sir, I left my laptop in the car… the first car so someone had to drive it out to me."

"Pen!" JJ smiles and moves over to her best friend. "Are you really sure you wanna be out in the field?"

"With that hot piece of meat? Who are you kidding." Garcia says moving over to Puck.

"Hey, you be good to my girl." Morgan says looking at Puck.

"Yes sir." Puck says throwing his arm over Garica's shoulders. "We'll get along just fine." He smiles.

"That leaves Mike, Matt, Finn and Tina."

"I have Mike." A swat member steps forward, "I'm John Tumler."

"Cool."

"Matt!"

"Finn."

"Tina!" A female swat member moves through the people over to Tina. "I got your back kid."

"Awesome." Tina smiles.

"Alright remember, just live your life." Hotch says, "Now off to school."

x-x-x

"Alright, six more laps then the showers." Sue yells at the kids and JJ and Emily roll their eyes, even FBI training wasn't this bad, but they ran with the kids.

"She always this bad?" JJ asks Santana.

"Hell no, this is good. Normally we do fifteen more laps."

"Santana I'm tired."

"Just think Brittany, only six laps, that's nothing."

"Are we getting lunch after this?" Brittany asks.

"Sure Brit."

"Where are you all headed after lunch?"

"Well we come back out here to watch the boys work out."

"Ah," JJ smiles. "So Sue's gone… are you really going to run six more laps?"

"Yup." Santana smiles at JJ, "You see, we lead by example. So we must do as we're told."

"So we run." JJ trots along side everyone. "Sit out Em, if you need." JJ smirks.

"I'm good." Emily says and Santana picks up pace.

"Five more laps."

x-x-x

"Go, go, go go!" Morgan yells at Puck as he stood on the tackle dummy. "Alright, good."

"Shit man how much do you weight!" Puck yells as he fell to the ground.

"Hey don't pick on my hot cakes!" Garcia yells from her spot on the benches with JJ and Emily.

"Yeah, Puck be nice." Mercedes yells.

"So what's the bet for today?" Tina asks sticking her head between Rachel's and Quinn's.

"Finn can't move Morgan ten yards, Puck can, Mike and Matt maybe fifteen." Rachel says.

"Ah, I put ten down on Finn."

"Ok." Quinn writes Tina down for Finn.

"Me too!" Artie offers.

"Deal Art." Quinn smiles at him.

"So why are you guys picking on Finn?" Emily asks.

"He is like horrible…" Santana says. "Brittany what did you call him the other day?"

"Frankenteen?"

"No the other one."

"Oh opossum."

"Yeah, he plays opossum on the field." Santana laughs then went into their theory of why Finn was even on the team. It included the fact that he had the best sight in school, and maybe that he had an arm.

"Hey Emily," JJ waits till Emily looks up at her before wrapping her arms around her. "Their next classes start in two minutes."

"Right, come on girls, roll out." Emily smiles and kisses JJ's cheek, she looked over at Brittany who sat snickering. "Something funny Brit?"

"Auto bots roll out." She laughs harder, and Santana rolls her eyes.

"We've watched that movie too much." Emily chuckles and follows Santana to her class.

"Do you two have a class your not together in?"

"No." Santana links pinkies with Brittany. Emily smiles at them and walks with JJ's hand in her's. JJ looks down at their hands then up at Emily and smiles. Sure they were still on a case and they weren't suppose to do this, but she loved Emily and wasn't planning on letting something like rules get in the way of that.

x-x-x

They all go through the day without any incidents. Rachel's house is still being used at the gathering spot even though they know the unsub knows about it. Emily is on the couch with JJ curled up next to her sleeping. Rachel and Quinn on the floor right in front of them Rachel on top of Quinn both girls out cold. The boys and the men were all outside playing a game of football, even Mr. Shue came over to play. Tina, Artie and Mercedes watched from the sidelines, cheering their friends on. Santana laid in front of the television with Brittany asleep on her, the blonde's head on her stomach and arms wrapped tightly around her body. Santana gently smooth her hair back as she slept.

"I'm not much for the loveey dovey crap… but if you can make me smile you'll get far." Santana says, mainly to Emily who understood. "She makes me smile."

"Yeah, Jennifer makes me smile too." Emily smiles and traces JJ's jaw line. "Though, I am quite the romantic." Emily grins at Santana who looks at her disbelievingly. Emily nods. "Once we had this huge case over our anniversary, I filled our room with roses and had them prepare JJ's favorite dinner to have it waiting for us when we got back to the room."

"Aw how sweet." Santana smirks but really she was serious.

"You know that you don't always have to have suck a tough extior right?"

"You know you don't always have to point out everything."

"I don't, but sometimes you have to have things pointed out to you."

"Sometimes it gets annoying." Santana snaps and looks down at Brittany who moves closer to her, Santana smiles and tightens her grip on her.

"Santana be nice." Brittany mumbles and Santana chuckles, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright Brit."

"Hot damn Mr. Shue, I had no idea you did football!" Puck yells as the men walk into the house. Emily glares at them as JJ woke up from her sleep.

"Thanks guys." She grumbles.

"Sorry Emily." They say as they all file in. JJ rolls over and wraps her arms around Emily.

"Don't be mad at them." She yawns and set her head down on Emily's lap. "We need to feed them."

"You're such a den mother." Emily chuckles.

"We'll help." Santana stands up and pulls Brittany to her feet. Emily nods and the four of them headed to the kitchen.

"So what are we cooking?" Brittany asks.

"Mexican dip, seven layers." JJ smiles.

"Awesome."

"We need a lot of pans." Emily says and Brittany pulls out four 13 by 9 pans.

"Got them." They set up an assembly line like way to prepare the food. Santana saw Quinn pull herself away from Rachel and make her way over to them.

"Need an extra hand?"

"We're good for right now, but if you wanna dig through the fridge for anything that would go good with this that'd help." JJ smiles at her and Quinn nods. Once they were finished Brittany pulls Quinn back into the living room, and Santana went out onto the back patio. JJ looks at Emily then the door, then back at Emily then sighs and pushes Emily to the door.

"Follow, ask… dork." JJ rolls her eyes as Emily looks at her through the door. Emily sighs then walks over to Santana.

"Seat open?"

"Gezz, does it look like it?"

"Sorry." Emily sighs and sits down, she pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

"You smoke?"

"Don't tell JJ."

"If you bum me one." Emily looks at her then at the house.

"Don't smoke it around here. I could lose my job for this." Emily hands her a smoke and watches her throw it into a pocket.

"What are you talking about? Puck gave it to me." Santana smirks and Emily grins.

"Thanks." They sat in a comfortable silence.

"I'm scared." Santana looks at Emily, eyes wide. "Like really holy shit, I'm gonna die scared." Emily chuckles.

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"I can't lose any of them, especially Brit." Emily nods. "What's the possibility of all of us getting out of this unscaved?"

"How many time do I have to say this?"

"A lot."

"We'll try our best."

"Good." Emily knew she was being watched as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"You gotta stop watching me like that."

"Sorry." Emily shook her head.

"Whatever, it's ok." Santana tilts her head back and watched the clouds pass by.

"Who are you?"

"What?" Emily asks looking at the girl.

"Well, you're not a small town girl, you're too upscale. You're not carrying a very big name around, yet you move and speak like you should be."

"My mother was an ambassador." Emily explains "I grew up all over the place, learned what it's like to be the perfect person. So yes I am what you think, but I'm not completely like it. I'm not spoiled, I don't crawl to my parents, I made my way to where I am today by myself."

"You did well."

"I know, thanks." Emily stamps out her cigarette and looks at Santana. "You're mother is a doctor, your father a lawyer, both good people, with money, three brothers. Brittany not so lucky, mom well no one knows, dad's a drunk who is never home, she considers your family her family."

"I know, it's why my mother's name is on her contact list, along with Megal my older brother."

"Yeah."

"Emily." JJ sticks her head out the door and watches as both them jump not hearing her walk out.

"What?"

"You need to get in here right now." Emily stands up and throws Santana her lighter knowing the other girl will stay put for a smoke. Emily follows JJ inside stopping when she turns around.

"What's up?"

"Brittany's the next victim, and she's been missing for the last half hour."

x-x-x

From that moment everything seemed to go twice as fast, as if someone was playing with the record speed on a turntable, Emily couldn't breathe the whole time. None of the adults said what was going on but the teachers all took a few students, Will took Matt, Finn, Puck and Mike, Sue took Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie, while Rachel, Santana and Quinn all stayed at Rachel's place. Santana had looked for Brittany but Mark said Sue had her she quickly texted Kurt, who said Will had her. Santana grew mad and texted Puck who replied with 'she's with you.' That took Santana's breath away, they were in a plan.

"Where's Emily!" Santana shouts at Mark who just shook his head. "Where is she?" She yells again and Garcia walks into the house, then turns around. "You!" Santana leapt over the couch and in front of Garcia. "Where the fuck are they?"

"I don't know anything!"

"Where is everyone?" Santana asks a little nicer and Garcia didn't answer.

"Santana, maybe you should sit down." Sue says coming downstairs.

"No, where's Brittany?" Santana asks Sue knowing she'd get a forward answer from the older woman.

"Santana…" Sue sighs, she had to tell her. "They think the bad guy has her."

"She doesn't have a car!"

"She has keys to yours."

"Why would she leave?" Santana starts pacing, thinking, and then it hit her. "She went to the store!" Santana ran out the front door and took off toward the nearest store.

"Santana wait!" Sue yells after the girl but it was pointless. Quinn pushes her way by the two women blocking the door then watched as Puck starts after Santana.

"Run Puck! Get her before she gets hurt!" Quinn yells at him tears rolling down her face. Sue wraps an arm around Quinn.

"Say anything about me being nice Q and I'll have to take little drizzle there and raise her myself." Quinn chuckles and nods.

"I'll call Emily." Garcia says and pulling her phone out.

"Prentiss."

"Hey Em,"

"Garcia what's up?"

"Santana took off to the store."

"What? Why? I told them to watch her!" Emily grew mad and Rossi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I don't she mumbled and paced then took off."

"Great, just great. Thanks Pen, I'll get her." Emily hangs up.

"Santana?" Rossi asked from his spot behind Emily.

"Yeah."

"Go find her, fast." Hotch says and before he was done Emily was gone.

"God kid, you're just asking for trouble." Emily mutters as she sprinted toward a car.

x-x-x

Santana scans the rows for her Ford F-150 but she couldn't find the truck. She sighs, it was the third store she managed to run to, she was tired and it was starting to rain. She lost Puck somewhere between the second store and here, not really caring, she figured he'd walk back head down like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs.

"Santana Lopez!" Emily screams at the girl as she got out of the SUV. "What in god's name are you doing!" Emily watches as Santana walks over to her soaked to the bone, head down, she knew tears were mixing with the rain. She's shocked when Santana walks up to her and hugs her tightly.

"Strawberries."

"What?" Emily asks and tries to convince Santana to look up.

"I said once that I like strawberries when we have Mexican." Emily still wasn't putting it all together. "She went to get me strawberries, it's my fault he took her." Emily understood that and heard Santana sob against her, she pulls her coat around the girl and tucks her head down on top of Santana's.

"It's not your fault Santana. It's not." Santana was sobbing as Emily pulls her into the SUV and they sit in the parking lot till the storm slowed, along with the sobs.

x-x-x

Brittany didn't like the man who sat in front of her, he was holding up a bat, but to her knowledge had no ball.

"You're a very beautiful girl you know?" He smiles at her and Brittany nodded, smiling.

"I know."

"You must pay for that." Brittany understood what that meant, she heard the stupid hockey player say it once. She starts crying, and tries to back away from him, but realizes she was in a very small room.

"You won't be able to run." The man smiles at her, Brittany feels sick. She tries to remember what Santana had taught her about protecting herself. As the man steps closer Brittany lashes out with a fist, toward the man's throat, connecting she was surprised when he fell to the ground.

"Bitch!" He screams as Brittany starts running out the door, all she had to do was run.

x-x-x

"You mean to tell me that you know who this is?" JJ looks at Quinn who nods.

"You said swat team, and I over heard you talking with Emily that they most likely knew Sara. My uncle… It makes sense."

"Was he… different toward your cousin?"

"My uncle envied my cousin… he's only three years older than Sara."

"What's his address?" JJ asks and Quinn quickly gave it to her. "Good, now stay here."

"You'll find Brittany right?"

"Quinn… I hope so." Quinn nods and Rachel walks with her, hand in hand back into the living room.

"I have an address." JJ says calling Hotch.

x-x-x

"Ok JJ, love you too." Emily says making a sharp right turn. "Change in plans Santana." Emily quickly flips the lights and sirens on. "We might know who has Brittany, but you have to promise to stay in the car."

"I promise."

"Good, I really didn't want to have to cuff you to the car." Emily smiles but Santana didn't, she couldn't joke without Brittany. They arrive seconds after the team and Santana watched as they prepared to storm the house.

"You sure its ok for her to be here?" Morgan asks. "What if she's dead?"

"She's not." Emily snarls and Morgan nods, they knock the door in and spread out in the house. Morgan took the front right room, Rossi the front hall and Emily the right room, the team filing in behind them. Morgan opens a door to find Brittany laying on the ground sobbing.

"JJ." Morgan whispers harshly and he picks the girl up, taking her outside with JJ right behind him. He quickly moves back in as Brittany attaches herself on to JJ, crying hysterically. They clear the house and found their unsub, Douglas Fabery curled into a ball with his face marred by scratches and broken bones. Derek hauls him outside, reading him his rights as they cuff him to a gurney. He looks at the SUV Santana was sitting in, staring intently at Brittany and JJ. Walking over to it he opens the door.

"Go get her." He says she nods at him and races to Brittany.

"B!" Santana slides up next Brittany and takes her in her arms. JJ moves to stand next to Emily as Santana and Brittany sob together.

"I'm so sorry S, I wanted to make you happy."

"Don't cry Brit, I got you, it's all going to be ok."

"I remember what you told me."

"Shh. It's ok."

"I scratched his eyes." Brittany smiles weakly and Santana chuckles looking at the man. Brittany sure did get his eyes, his face was full of blood.

"Good job Brit." Santana kisses her forehead. "I love you so much Brittany. Don't ever leave me again." Santana whispers and Brittany cries harder, nodding. Emily helps both them up and drove them back to Rachel's house. She broke the news to everyone that the unsub was caught as JJ announces the same on the TV.

"Does this mean we're safe?" Finn asks

"We can go home?" Kurt looks excited.

"Yes. You can go home." Emily smiles as everyone heads to go pack.

x-x-x

JJ's has Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany all in a hug, sobbing. JJ just sits there and smiles, comforting each of them.

"Shh, you'll all be fine." JJ smiles as they all back up. Brittany looks up at JJ and JJ pulls her back into a hug. "You'll do just fine Brit." She places a kiss on the top of Brittany's head.

"You're leaving me." Brittany wipes a tear from her eye.

"We're only a few hours away, and you can always email or call, even text." She says but not just to Brittany but to all the girls. They all nod and slowly Brittany and Rachel go back to the rest of the Glee kids, Quinn however moves to JJ.

"You're life isn't over you know this right?" JJ says.

"I know, just I have a kid, gay and I'm sixteen."

"You still have college, you'll find your real calling there." JJ smiles. "Now, when Beth here is born, you give us a call. Understood?"

"Are you going to talk to Emily about adopting her?"

"She already agreed, you wont miss a beat in her life Quinn. We promise. Just remember you have a great group of friends here, they'll want to know her too."

"Thank you JJ." Quinn says through tears.

"Honey, you're giving me a daughter, it should be me thanking you."

"You're giving her a life and giving me mine back."

x-x-x

Santana came back downstairs, Brittany right behind her, with her and Brittany's bags. She set them by the door before walking over to Emily.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" Santana asks looking like someone kicked her puppy.

"Yeah… it does." Emily hugs Santana and pulls Brittany into it. "You can always call me, night or day. I'll answer." Emily says and Santana nods.

"Thank you Emily. Thank you for bringing her back to me."

"No problem Santana." Emily smiles.

"I'll never be able to repay you."

"You know it's my job, right?" Emily smiles, taking a step back from Santana.

"Yeah just…" Santana looks at Brittany, "You saved my life."


End file.
